defiancesfandomcom-20200214-history
School Rampage
School Rampage is the 10th episode of season two of Defiance and the 30th of the overall series Plot A Fallmore school, Everyone attend in the school expect Trent, who bunked lessons today, as he manages to do it. Criminals have taken over the school, as the doors are locked and no one can get out. Trent heard it as he was shocked. Aiden sees that many hostages inside the room, as he and Doctor Krueger took down many enemies, as they save the hostages from enemies, as they reboot the cooling room. They go back to the U.N.I.T, as they have another problem that the school kids are a hostage, as criminals took over have money, Aiden sent Logan to go there with the U.N.I.T squad coming for 15 minutes Logan goes as he sees a kid called Trent, he asks Trent about the school, he said many kids have been kidnapped, as Logan knows more about it from Trent. Logan wants him to go back, but Trent is scared, as he wants to find his parents. Logan and Trent makes jokes all the way, as Logan works for the U.N.I.T as Trent thinks it's cool, as Logan tells him it's serious as well. Aiden contact him, as he sees him with a kid, he calls the U.N.I.T to see the school, as Logan tells him, that he also goes to the school, as Aiden is impressed but wanted more. Logan sent to Trent house, as his mother is angry. Logan knows that his family is a Musky. Mrs. Musky and Mr. Musky takes him back to school, as Logan tells them about a school being a hostage, as they don't believe Logan words. U.N.I.T forces surround the school, as they swore to drop the kids from the roof, if they come closer. Trent knows the way in, by going underground, as the criminals can't sees them. Logan take them down many of criminals as Trent rescue the teachers, Logan battle one criminal and defeated him, as he unmask him. Trent knows it's Connor, his ex-bully. Teachers punish him and send him to jail, as Logan thanks Trent for helping, as he invites dinner after school is finished. Trent has dinner with Logan, as they having fun. Mrs Musky and Mr Musky are laughing and apologies to Trent and believe him every way. Aiden comes in and tells him to comeback, but Logan wants 10 minutes, as Aiden waits, as Logan continues to talk to Trent about many things that he likes, as they laugh. Characters * Logan Payne * Aiden Rhodes * Doctor Beverly Krueger * U.N.I.T Soldiers * Trent Musky * Mr and Mrs Musky * Students * Teachers Villains * Connor Brian * Connor Gang Cast Trivia * Trent is voiced by Tex Hammond, his mother in real life is Grey Griffin * Mr and Mrs Musky works for jobs * School called Fallmore school Gallery School Rampage/Gallery See Also Category:Defiance Episode Category:Season Two Episodes